Tessellation
by Keivcake
Summary: Dari 'mimpi' hingga 'selamanya', segalanya bercerita tentang kita. Temukan aku, dekap aku, butakan aku dengan cahayamu, hingga aku tak dapat lagi berpaling darimu. Jerat aku selamanya, hanya kau dan aku dalam buana kita. NaruSasu. Drabbles. Future-fict. Canon Universe. Happy N.S Day!


Sosoknya terjerat dalam gelap

Matanya dibutakan oleh keangkuhan

Ia berjalan dalam ilusi

Sementara langit biru menjauh dan beranjak pergi

Menyambut malam bersama angin yang terisak dalam sunyi

.

Namun sang cahaya tak pernah padam

Tangannya yang hangat tak lelah merangkai kepingan mozaik berhamburan itu dengan kasih sayang

Menyatukan kembali memoar yang terlupakan

Menunggu sang putri kembali ke peraduan

.

* * *

_'Berikan aku cahayamu_

_Tuntun aku menuju singgasanamu_

_Jerat aku dalam duniamu_

_Hingga aku tak dapat lagi berpaling dari keindahanmu_

_Jangan pernah lelah untuk menopang jiwaku yang letih_

_Jangan pernah bosan untuk memberiku kehangatan_

_Karena jantung kita berdetak satu_

_Karena jiwa kita terikat waktu_

_Kan kutanggalkan segala keangkuhanku untuk mencintaimu'_

* * *

_**Tessellation**_** © Kei**

[—satukan dua sisi kita yang berbeda, maka segala cela akan menjadi niskala.]

* * *

I'm in love with you, and I know that love is just a shout into the void, and that oblivion is inevitable, and that we're all doomed and that there will come a day when all our labor has been returned to dust, and I know the sun will swallow the only earth we'll ever have, and I am in love with you.

_The Fault in Our Stars_

**~ John Green**

* * *

.

**33 [Mimpi]**

Sejauh mata Sasuke memandang, yang ada hanya kegelapan. Dingin, seolah angin pun tak ingin bercumbu dengan sepi, membuatnya beberapa kali tersandung saat ia berusaha melangkah. Sejauh matanya memandang, seolah lengang ini adalah keabadian, dan ia akan terjebak di sini selamanya.

Lalu tiba-tiba di hadapannya ada sebuah pintu besar, berwarna hitam pekat dengan gagang yang berkarat. Sejenak ia ragu untuk melangkah, namun ia memutuskan untuk menggapai gagang pintu itu dengan kedua tangannya, sebelum sebuah cahaya tiba-tiba hadir di depan matanya, pecah dan menyebar di dunia gelapnya. Tubuh dinginnya tersentak saat kedua tangan hangat mendekapnya, menarik tubuhnya menjauh dan rasanya ia tak punya tenaga untuk memberontak.

_Sasuke…_

Dan ia tersentak bangun dari tidurnya.

.

**32 [Senja]**

Di hadapannya terhampar langit kemerahan yang membentang luas. Indah, damai, dan rasanya sulit untuk berpaling dari sana. Dia hampir saja tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri sebelum sebuah suara terdengar di sampingnya.

"Melihat senja dari sini indah sekali. Kenapa tidak mengajakku lebih awal, Sasuke?"

Lalu ia berpaling, mendapati Naruto berdiri tak jauh darinya, tersenyum pada ketiadaan—atau mungkin pada cakrawala yang terpantul di kedua iris birunya yang sebiru langit musim panas—seolah ia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa detik terdiam dalam posisi yang sama, ia berjalan mendekati sahabatnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

.

**31 [Maaf]**

Sasuke tak pernah berpikir ia akan kembali menginjakkan kakinya di Konoha lagi setelah apa yang ia perbuat, setelah pengkhianatan yang ia lakukan, setelah kepercayaan dari orang-orang yang ia hancurkan, ia benar-benar tak pernah berpikir untuk kembali, untuk mendapatkan maaf dari teman-temannya, untuk disambut seolah ia adalah bagian dari mereka. Lebih dari semua itu, ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa Naruto akan tersenyum menyambutnya, mengulurkan tangan padanya meski ia tak mengatakan apapun, tapi kebahagiaan itu terpancar dari kedua iris matanya yang indah, kebahagiaan karena telah mendapatkan kembali bagian dari dirinya yang hilang, dan Sasuke terkadang merasa sangat berengsek.

.

**30 [Rindu]**

"Sasuke, terima kasih telah datang dan bertarung bersamaku," Sasuke menatap Naruto yang tengah mengulurkan satu tangan padanya setelah mereka sampai di Konoha sore itu. Gurat lelah tertera jelas di garis wajah itu namun Naruto tetap tersenyum, seolah ia sangat bersyukur bahwa Sasuke ada di sana, bersamanya, membantunya berdiri saat ia hampir saja terjatuh.

Hanya mematung selama beberapa detik, akhirnya Sasuke menerima uluran tangan itu dan mengangguk pelan. Namun Naruto tak juga melepaskan tangannya hingga seseorang memanggil nama mereka untuk menghadap pada _Hokage_.

.

**29 [Afeksi]**

Mereka mulai sibuk oleh kegiatan masing-masing, Sasuke memasuki divisi ANBU dengan penjagaan dan pengawasan khusus, Naruto disibukkan oleh ceramah dari Tsunade dan tetua desa yang lain tentang tanggung jawab dan tugas seorang _Hokage_.

Tidak setiap hari mereka dapat bertemu, namun saat mereka berpapasan di jalan dan Naruto melambai padanya sambil tersenyum cerah, Sasuke heran mengapa ia merasa bahagia.

.

**28 [Luka]**

Butuh waktu yang lama untuk menyembuhkan luka, namun butuh waktu yang jauh lebih lama untuk menghilangkan bekasnya. Perang sudah berakhir, segalanya perlahan kembali damai, tak banyak lagi orang yang meratapi kehilangan keluarga atau orang yang terkasih. Tawa dan canda dari orang-orang desa di sepanjang jalan mulai terdengar, tak lagi menangisi masa lalu dan berusaha untuk melangkah maju.

Namun saat Sasuke melihat Naruto yang menatap kosong pada Hinata yang tengah membelai sebuah batu nisan, ia tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhkan tangannya pada Naruto meski hanya beberapa detik sebelum ia merasakan tatapan kedua mata itu padanya.

"Naruto, musim semi akan segera datang."

.

**27 [Cemburu]**

Sore itu mereka bertiga duduk di kedai ramen, tim 7 minus Kakashi yang memiliki sejuta alasan untuk tidak datang atau ia akan kehabisan seluruh uangnya.

"Sasuke_-kun_, bagaimana dengan latihanmu? Berjalan lancar?"

"Hn."

"Ah, pasti latihannya berat sekali. Kalau kau butuh bantuanku, katakan saja, ya," Sakura tersenyum padanya namun ia hanya mengangguk, melirik pada Naruto yang sedari tadi tidak terlalu banyak bicara dan lebih memilih untuk fokus pada makanannya.

"Oi, Naruto, kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa diam saja, tidak enak badan?"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tanpa ekspresi padanya dan juga pada Sakura beberapa detik sebelum tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk. Sasuke bertanya-tanya ia atau Sakura yang membuat Naruto bersikap seperti itu.

.

**26 [Malam]**

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan mendongak menatap langit yang dipenuhi oleh jutaan bintang beraneka warna, berkelip dengan pijar yang menyala seolah mereka tengah saling menyapa. Sejenak ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya, bertanya pada dirinya sendiri mengapa ia berada di sini, mengapa ia bersedia kembali, mengapa ia tidak melaksanakan apa yang tadinya ia rencanakan, untuk membalas penderitaan sang kakak yang berkepanjangan, dan sejuta pertanyaan lain yang hanya membuatnya semakin bimbang.

"Sasuke? Sedang apa?"

Sejenak ia tersentak, menarik diri dari lamunannya untuk menoleh pada Naruto yang sedang berada di atap rumah yang berada di sampingnya sambil tersenyum padanya, dan tiba-tiba ia merasa segala pertanyaannya telah terjawab.

.

**25 [Langit]**

Mereka duduk di bawah pohon siang itu, tak ada yang harus dilakukan jadi mereka memutuskan untuk berlatih bersama, meski hanya beberapa jam dan Nauto sudah memaksa untuk beristirahat.

"Kalau berlatih denganmu hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk menatap langit, aku memilih untuk melakukannya sendiri."

Naruto hanya tertawa dan membaringkan tubuhnya di rerumputan. Sasuke menghela napas pelan namun membaringkan tubuhnya di sisi Naruto.

Hingga mereka jatuh tertidur.

.

**24 [Sakura]**

Bunga sakura yang berguguran melambai-lambai bersama angin sebelum terjatuh mengecup permukaan tanah. Warna merah muda menyelimuti jalanan dan atap-atap rumah, menyilaukan, membuat Sasuke memberengut sekilas setiap kali bunga itu jatuh mengenai rambutnya. Ia tak membenci musim semi, tapi ia tak begitu menyukai warna dari bunga sakura yang menurutnya terlalu terang.

"Sakura_-chan_, kau yang masak semua ini?"

"Tentu saja, aku hebat 'kan?"

Sasuke lebih memilih menatap pada gelas yang dipegangnya daripada ikut terlibat dalam percakapan. Piknik melihat bunga sakura bukan ide yang menyenangkan untuknya, tapi pada akhirnya ia berada di sini atas paksaan dari kedua orang yang kini tengah berdebat.

"Aku membuat banyak sekali jadi makan saja sepuasnya," ia melihat Naruto tersenyum pada Sakura dan sekali lagi Sasuke memikirkan alasan utama mengapa ia tak begitu menyukai warna merah muda.

"Sasuke_-kun_, kau juga harus makan yang banyak. Sebelum Naruto—"

"Ah, senangnya kalau nanti punya istri yang pintar memasak."

Sasuke menjatuhkan gelasnya hingga isinya membasahi tikar.

.

**23 [Memori]**

Ada terlalu banyak kenangan di masa lalu, yang indah, yang tak terlupakan, yang tersimpan dengan rapi di dalam hati, yang tak terucapkan.

Saat Sasuke melihat Sakura yang memarahi Naruto karena Naruto tak mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik, saat ia melihat Kakashi tersenyum padanya sambil mengucapkan selamat pagi, atau saat melihat Naruto memasang ekspresi merajuk saat ia mengatakan sesuatu yang menyinggung pemuda pirang itu, Sasuke menemukan dirinya menginginkan agar ia bisa memutar waktu, lalu ia dapat menjadi bagian dari setiap detik yang telah berlalu.

.

**22 [Suka]**

"Sasuke_-kun_, apa menurutmu Naruto masih menyukai Sakura?" Sai bertanya padanya di suatu sore saat mereka berjalan bersama keluar dari kantor _Hokage_.

"Kenapa bertanya padaku?"

Sai mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum. "Aku hanya berpikir mungkin kau tahu jawabannya."

_Aku juga ingin mengetahui hal yang sama._

_._

**21 [Potret]**

Sasuke berjalan ke arah Sai yang sedang duduk di sebuah jembatan sambil memegangi kertas sketsa dan peralatan menggambarnya.

"Kakashi mencarimu."

Sai mengangguk dan berdiri setelah membereskan peralatannya, sebelum ia tersenyum sambil menyodorkan sebuah kertas padanya.

Sesaat ia tertegun sementara Sai berjalan menjauh, lalu menggumamkan terima kasih dengan pelan meski mungkin Sai masih dapat mendengarnya.

.

**20 [Hujan]**

Sasuke menatap Naruto tanpa ekspresi saat pemuda itu membukakan pintu untuknya. Ia melangkah masuk dan bersandar pada dinding sambil mengelap wajahnya dengan tangannya sebelum ia merasakan sesuatu di kepalanya dan membuka mata untuk menemukan Naruto meletakkan handuk di sana.

Selama beberapa saat Naruto hanya mematung di depannya, menatapnya yang tengah mengeringkan rambut sebelum ia melihat Naruto mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya. Sasuke memejamkan mata, tak keberatan saat tangan Naruto membelai rambutnya yang basah.

.

**19 [Waktu]**

Gelak tawa yang terdengar di sana begitu merdu. Membawa atmosfer yang hangat, mengingatkannya pada masa lalu meski kini segalanya tak lagi sama. Teman-temannya dulu telah berubah, figur-figur yang terlihat lebih dewasa, bukan lagi anak-anak ingusan yang belum tahu seperti apa rasanya peperangan, seperti apa rasanya kehilangan, dan seperti apa rasanya membangun segalanya kembali dari awal dalam kebersamaan.

Kedua iris hitamnya lalu bertumpu pada salah satu sosok di sana, yang kini terlihat begitu menyilaukan, yang kini tengah tertawa lepas membuat dunia ikut bersukacita menyaksikannya, yang kini dapat menarik semua orang untuk mendekatinya—menyayanginya, yang kini memiliki senyum yang dapat mencairkan salju di musim dingin, Sasuke bertanya-tanya ke mana perginya Naruto yang dulu, yang berisik, menyebalkan dan akan berteriak-teriak padanya setiap kali mereka terlibat dalam perdebatan.

Waktu telah mengubah segalanya.

Ia bukannya tak menyukai Naruto yang sekarang, hanya terkadang segala kesempurnaan itu membuat dirinya merasa tak terlalu berharga.

.

**18 [Iri]**

Bertarung berdampingan bersama Naruto membuatnya menyadari bahwa Naruto memang telah berubah. Bukan hanya tubuhnya, wajahnya, atau senyumnya, namun segala bagian dari dirinya telah berubah. Kekuatan yang dimiliki Naruto tak terbatas, begitu besar hingga rasanya meluap-luap membanjiri sosok yang selalu penuh keyakinan itu.

Beberapa kali Sasuke merasa bahwa ia telah kalah, bahwa Naruto telah meninggalkannya terlalu jauh, bahwa mereka tak lagi dalam langkah yang sejajar. Rasa iri itu menggerogoti hatinya, bergemuruh sumbang dan semakin terasa menyakitkan saat ia merasa bahwa mereka tak akan pernah pantas untuk bersandingan.

.

**17 [Lelah]**

"Maaf, Sakura," Sasuke bergumam pelan sambil menatap sosok di depannya yang kini terlihat begitu murung, namun tetap berusaha tersenyum padanya.

Beberapa menit mereka hanya bergeming dalam bisu sebelum Sakura memecah kesunyian dan mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki sesuatu yang harus dilakukan sebelum melangkah menjauh dengan terburu. Sasuke mendesah pelan, sebelum mendongak dan menutupi kedua matanya dengan telapak tangannya. Ia merasa sangat lelah.

.

**16 [Sadar]**

"Bukankah mereka sangat cocok?"

"Semoga saja Hinata tidak pingsan."

"Entah kenapa sekarang aku jadi tidak begitu rela kalau Naruto untuk Hinata."

"Kiba, jangan bunuh diri."

"Apakah mereka sudah memiliki hubungan resmi?"

Sasuke menatap kosong pada dua sosok yang tengah berjalan ke arah mereka, Naruto mengatakan sesuatu dan membuat wajah Hinata memerah sambil tersipu. Ia baru sadar kalau ia tidak menyukai senyuman Naruto saat tidak ditujukan untuknya.

Menatap kedua orang itu yang semakin mendekat, Sasuke berdiri dan melangkah pergi, mengabaikan suara Ino yang memanggil namanya atau tatapan Naruto yang mengikutinya.

Namun Sasuke tak akan pernah benar-benar pergi, karena ia pasti akan menepati janji.

.

**15 [Hukuman]**

"Kau pikir akan semudah itu bagi Konoha—bagiku, untuk memaafkanmu?" Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun bahkan saat Tsunade melangkah mendekat padanya. Ia tak berharap untuk dimaafkan dan diterima kembali semudah ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan desa.

"_Hokage_ kelima tidak akan memaafkanmu, tapi penerusku akan memaafkanmu," ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Tsunade yang sedang tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Sebagai hukuman, kau akan berlatih dengan keras selama beberapa bulan ke depan untuk masuk ke divisi spesial yang akan menjadi pengawal _Hokage_."

"Pengawal… _Hokage_?"

"Akan butuh kerja keras, jadi berusahalah. Lalu, berjanjilah untuk menjaga _Hokage_ selanjutnya dengan nyawamu, dengan nyawa yang diberikan oleh Itachi padamu."

Sasuke sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum mengangguk pelan. Ia tak menolak saat Tsunade menepuk kepalanya sambil tertawa.

.

**14 [Pelukan]**

Sukacita bergemuruh merdu di segala penjuru, sambutan hangat menorehkan senyum yang terpatri sepanjang upacara peresmian _Hokage_ yang baru. Sasuke melihat dan mengawasi dari kejauhan dari balik topengnya, tak sedetik pun melepas pandangan dari sosok di sana yang tengah melambai pada penduduk desa. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum tipis saat melihat raut bahagia itu tak juga sirna. Tak pernah menyangka bahwa impian polos non menggelikan yang dulu diucapkannya akan menjadi nyata di usianya yang sangat muda.

Ia memunculkan dirinya di samping Naruto saat suara itu memanggilnya beberapa jam kemudian, melihat senyum itu ditujukan untuknya ia hanya mengangguk sebelum bejengit pelan hingga tubuhnya mundur satu langkah saat Naruto menubruk dan memeluknya erat.

_Sasuke… Terima kasih…_

Sasuke tersenyum dan membiarkan dirinya terbenam di sana. Melupakan rasa lelahnya.

.

**13 [Populer]**

Sasuke menatap pada Naruto yang tengah tersenyum sambil menyodorkan _Daifuku_ padanya sore itu setelah ia mendapat giliran untuk mengawasi Naruto, yang terkadang menghilang begitu saja dari kantornya sebelum Sasuke dengan kesal menyeretnya untuk kembali bekerja.

"Saat aku jalan-jalan tadi, gadis-gadis yang kutemui memberiku banyak makanan."

Dahi Sasuke berkedut kesal namun ia hanya menjawab singkat. "Aku tidak suka makanan manis."

"Ah, sepertinya banyak sekali gadis yang menyukaiku sekarang," Sasuke melirik dari sudut matanya sambil memasang kembali topengnya.

"Kalau kau memang sepopuler itu, seharusnya kau sudah memiliki seseorang untuk memasak untukmu."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya dan kembali tersenyum padanya. "Tidak bisa. Aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang kusukai."

Sasuke melirik Naruto dan senyum itu kembali lagi. "Kenapa? Apa itu mengganggumu?"

"Tidak sama sekali."

Naruto mengangkat bahunya dan berdecih pelan. "Tch."

.

**12 [Cemas]**

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya sekilas saat Sakura memasang perban di lengan kanannya sore itu, ruangannya begitu tenang beberapa saat sebelum Naruto membuka pintu dengan suara berisik dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca, dan ia hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai ucapan salam. Selama beberapa saat Naruto hanya diam bersandar di dinding bahkan setelah Sakura berjalan keluar. Ketika hendak berbaring, Sasuke sedikit terkejut menemukan Naruto tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya, mengulurkan tangan sebelum menyatukan kedua tangan mereka dan menempelkan dahi pada miliknya. Sesaat Sasuke hanya mematung, sebelum ia bersandar pada sentuhan itu dan memejamkan mata dengan senyum tipis terlukis di bibirnya.

.

**11 [Kata]**

"Kenapa harus ada banyak sekali rapat? Sepanjang hari hanya melakukan hal-hal seperti itu aku bisa mati bosan," Sasuke melirik Naruto yang tengah melambai dan tersenyum pada penduduk desa yang menyapanya saat ia menemani sang _Hokage_ untuk jalan-jalan di sekeliling desa.

"Kupikir kau sudah mempertimbangkan hal itu saat memutuskan ingin menjadi _Hokage_ bertahun-tahun yang lalu."

Naruto menoleh padanya dan merengutkan bibir.

"Waktuku untuk bersamamu jadi sangaaat berkurang."

"Katakan itu pada seorang gadis, bukan pada pengawalmu."

"Kalau kau bertanya mengapa aku mengatakan itu, karena aku menyukaimu."

Sasuke mengarahkan tatapannya kepada hal lain.

.

**10 [Bersama]**

"Aku akan ke sana bersamamu," Naruto mengatakan kalimat itu dengan tiba-tiba saat mereka berjalan pulang dari kedai _Yakiniku_ malam itu, merayakan peresmian terangkatnya sang teman dan orang terkasih yang kini menjadi pemimpin, penerang bagi seluruh desa, pemberi harapan, penuntun menuju masa depan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kali ini, kita akan pergi bersama-sama. Ke mana pun kau pergi, jangan meninggalkanku sendiri seolah kau tahu arah jalan."

Sasuke mengernyit semakin dalam, mungkin ia paham, mungkin ia hanya pura-pura tidak mengerti, mungkin ia yang terlalu bodoh untuk tak memahami arti dari setiap kata yang terucap, membuat ia tak mampu menjawab.

Naruto mendongak dan mengaitkan kedua tangan di belakang tubuhnya sambil tersenyum. "Sasuke, sejauh apapun itu, aku tak akan lelah jika berjalan bersamamu."

.

**9 [Dilematik]**

Sasuke tak pernah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Naruto, seolah ia adalah jutaan kepingan enigma yang tak terpecahkan, terlalu kompleks, terlalu rumit, sehingga ia lebih memilih untuk tak menyentuh keping-keping itu, membiarkannya berserakan di segala penjuru, membiarkannya bercumbu bebas bersama mayapada sambil bersenandung merdu.

Detik yang lalu Naruto akan tersenyum sambil mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai dirinya, dan detik selanjutnya ia seolah tak memiliki memori akan apa yang diucapkannya. Ia lebih sering berujar tentang hal yang tak penting, namun terkadang ia mengatakan sesuatu yang tak bisa dimengerti, seolah segala celotehnya hanya terdapat dalam kamus pribadinya, dan Sasuke tak pernah—tak ingin mencoba mengerti, asa yang tak sejalan mungkin akan membawa duka yang lebih mendalam.

Sasuke hanya berdiri di sana, menatap dan mengawasi, menjawab dan mendengarkan, menaungi dan melindungi, berusaha menjadi apapun yang Naruto butuhkan.

.

**8 [Topeng]**

"Belakangan ini aku jarang melihat wajahmu karena kau selalu memakai topeng."

Sasuke meletakkan dokumen di meja Naruto sambil bergumam pelan memberi respon. "Karena aku ANBU."

"ANBU atau bukan, tetap saja. Aku tidak menyukainya. Rasanya kau jadi berada di tempat yang jauh, tidak terlihat olehku."

"…"

"Nah! Aku ingin melihatnya sekarang!"

Sasuke hanya menatap tajam dari balik topengnya. "Berhenti bermain-main dan lakukan pekerjaanmu dengan baik, _Hokage-sama_."

"Kalau begitu aku mau melihat wajahmu dulu lalu aku akan—"

Alis Sasuke berkedut sekilas. "Kalau kau berpikir untuk membuatku kesal, lakukan saja lain kali."

"Aku ingin lihat!"

Sasuke berdecak pelan, mengendurkan topeng yang menutupi wajahnya hampir sepanjang waktu sebelum ia merasakan Naruto menarik tangannya secara tiba-tiba, dan Sasuke membisu—

—saat Naruto mendaratkan kecupan di bibirnya.

Lalu beberapa detik berlalu, terdengar suara lemparan sebuah buku tebal dan tawa Naruto yang bergema di ruangan.

.

**7 [Bintang]**

"Menurutmu ada berapa banyak bintang di langit?" Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya dari gulungan _jutsu_ yang ada di tangannya lalu menatap Naruto yang tengah mengunyah _Onigiri_ sambil menatap ke arah langit saat mengunjungi rumahnya malam itu.

"Kau yang bagus dalam melakukan hal-hal yang tidak berguna jadi kenapa tidak kau hitung sendiri."

"Sasuke, kalau aku _Vulpecula_, berarti kau… hmm, _Serpens_."

"Kenapa aku 'ular'?"

"Kenapa? Karena kau sadis, dan berbahaya," Sasuke memutar bola matanya mendengarnya. "Dan juga berbisa. Jadi ayo gigit aku, supaya tubuhku teracuni oleh bisamu."

Saat Naruto tersenyum lebar menatapya, Sasuke mempertimbangkan apakah ia harus melakukan itu sungguhan.

.

**6 [Hangat]**

Mungkin karena dingin dari hujan itu mengetuk-ngetuk ingin masuk, mungkin karena tubuhnya yang basah mengais mancari kehangatan, mungkin karena ia terlalu lelah untuk peduli, mungkin karena Naruto yang mengulurkan tangan dan menawarkan keintiman. Jutaan spektrum warna itu terpecah dan menyebar di kelopak matanya, melukiskan lengkung indah yang menyerupai bianglala, membawanya ke dalam euforia tak terbatas yang terus saja menjeratnya untuk tak lepas, membuat kepalanya terasa berat karena sensasi yang bergejolak.

Sesaat ia ragu, membuka matanya dan menatap pada kehampaan, bahwa seharusnya janjinya tak termanifestasi ke dalam wujud yang berbeda, bahwa ranjang hangat beralaskan warna langit ini bukan tempatnya, bahwa terlalu banyak cacat yang disandangnya, dan terlalu banyak hal yang mengusik dirinya, membuatnya merasa lelah.

Namun saat sosok di sampingnya menarik tubuhnya ke dalam dekapan, ia tak memungkiri bahwa ini kehangatan yang ia inginkan.

.

**5 [Sama]**

Ada banyak tanya yang tak terjawab, ada banyak kata yang tak terucap sementara malam bergulir pergi, meninggalkannya dalam keraguan.

"Sasuke, _cinta_ milkku dan _cinta_ milikmu, selalu sama sejak awal. Sejak dulu hingga sekarang, hingga nanti, tak akan pernah berubah."

Merasakan kecupan itu di kedua kelopak matanya, Sasuke merasa bahwa dunianya tak pernah terasa sehangat ini.

.

**4 [Sempurna]**

"Kenapa?"

_Aku tak ingin menjadi cacat di duniamu yang tak ternoda. _

"Aku memiliki dunia karena aku memilikimu."

_Bukan kesempurnaan yang kuinginkan. _

"Apa dongeng memang seindah ini?"

_Bagaimana mungkin seseorang sepertiku bisa mendapatkan sebuah akhir yang sempurna._

"Berjanjilah untuk selalu bersamaku."

_Kuhabiskan bertahun-tahun waktu dalam hidupku untuk mengejarmu yang selalu saja berlari menjauh, meninggalkanku menggapai pada udara hampa, lalu menyesali kelemahan yang tak dapat kusingkirkan, hingga lagi-lagi aku kehilangan jejakmu. Jangan pernah berpikir jika aku akan melepaskanmu, meski hanya sedetik, ke mana pun kau pergi, aku akan menjadi cahayamu._

"Kalau begitu… berjanjilah untuk tak melepaskan peganganmu padaku."

_Aku mencintaimu. Terlalu dalam hingga terasa sakit. Terlalu lama hingga aku tak tahu seperti apa hidup tanpanya. _

.

**3 [Ragu]**

Terkadang ia berpikir bahwa segala yang terjadi hanya mimpi, atau ilusi, yang ia anggap sebagai realita karena segalanya terasa begitu nyata. Namun saat ia membuka mata dan menemukan dirinya terjerat dalam kehangatan yang begitu nyaman, bertumpuk dengan senyum dan kecupan di bibirnya, Sasuke merasa bodoh atas keraguan yang dimilikinya.

.

**2 [Cinta]**

Sasuke dapat melihat Naruto sedikit heran saat tiba-tiba ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh di depannya, menyandarkan dahinya pada bahu Naruto sebelum ia mengatakan sesuatu yang terdengar serupa bisikan.

"Naruto, terima kasih karena telah lahir ke dunia ini."

Ia merasakan satu tangan Naruto membelai rambutnya.

"Terima kasih telah membawaku kembali."

Pelukannya pada tubuh Naruto mengerat.

"Terima kasih atas maaf yang tak terucap."

"Sasuke—"

"Terima kasih… untuk _cinta_mu yang sama."

.

**1 [Selamanya]**

Sasuke menggapai kertas yang tersimpan di lacinya, mengamatinya sesaat sebelum menelusuri gambar itu dengan jari-jarinya. Menatap pada dua sosok yang tengah bersatu dalam jabatan tangan berlandaskan langit senja sewarna lembayung, tersenyum dengan wajah lusuh dan guratan lelah menambah detail yang sempurna.

Akan butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menatap dunia dengan cara yang berbeda, untuk membiasakan diri pada segala hal yang kini tak lagi sama, untuk menyatukan dua keping berlawanan yang selalu bersinggungan agar dapat menjadi kesempurnaan. Adakalanya ia merasa dirinya menjadi lemah karena perasaan, afeksi itu terlalu dalam, terlalu intens hingga rasanya mengerip dirinya, meyisakan hanya seluruh rasa cinta yang begitu penuh dan meluap-luap, menggelegak tak tertahankan dan tak terkendalikan.

Hingga saat ia sadari bahwa ia bukan satu-satunya yang timpang tanpa penopang, ia bukan satu-satunya yang meyandang cela, ia bukan satu-satunya yang mendambakan kasih yang sama, ia menemukan dirinya pertama kalinya tersenyum pada dunia, bersyukur atas kehidupan yang dimilikinya.

Mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berderit di lantai kayu, Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Menyambut _rumah_nya yang tak tergantikan, bersama bisikan yang terdengar begitu jauh saat ia terlingkupi kehangatan abadi.

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**[END]**

**.**

* * *

_Meniti langkah pada jembatan panjang yang terbentang_

_Aku melangkah perlahan di jalan sepi terselimuti delusi_

_Detik semakin __berlari__ menjauhi waktu yang mampu kuraih_

_Senandung rindu terdengar kala cakrawala mulai bergelayut manja pada semburat merah senja_

_Tersaruk langkahku mengejarnya, tersedak aku menangisinya_

_Namun sosokmu berdiri di sana_

_Dengan tanganmu kau raih kembali napas yang menguap dari bibirku_

_Menyatukan lagi kepingan hatiku yang tak beremosi, merajutnya kembali bersama desahmu yang terdengar kala kupejamkan mata ini_

'_Aku di sini'_

_Karena kau yang berhasil menarikku dari ilusi panjang yang membelenggu_

_Karena kau detak dan napasku kembali menggema tanpa isak yang mengiringinya _

_Karena kau bukan ilusi yang akan pudar kala mentari bertahta_

_Karena kau bukan bayangan yang akan lenyap ketika cahaya sirna_

'_Aku akan menemukanmu'_

_Kau ada di sini, bersamaku_

_Hingga aku lelap tertidur dalam malam hening di pangkuanmu_

_Dan kau akan terjaga untuk mengusap peluh dan air mataku saat mimpi buruk menghantuiku_

.

.

**Selamanya, jangan pernah lelah untuk berpijar.**

.

* * *

_a/n:_

*_Tessellation_: susunan bentuk erat dipasang bersama-sama, terutama poligon dalam pola berulang tanpa kesenjangan atau tumpang tindih. (diterjemahkan dari _English Oxford Dictionary_)

*Nomor 13 dan 8 diambil dari NS _doujinshi _berjudul Invisible Love, Love Visible karya Twinge (Hoshino Lily).

_Wait_—_what_, saya merujuk Sasuke sebagai 'sang putri'? _Geez._

_Well, happy NaruSasu day!_


End file.
